In recent years, audio media is sometimes measured according to when the audio media is consumed. In some cases, determining the local time of when the audio media is consumed is useful when measuring the audio media.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.